Destino
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a ver la vida diferente? ¿Qué es lo que le da sentido, una vez que sientes que ya nada puede cambiar? / ¿Qué es lo que hace que la vida sea distinta? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tener una esperanza cuando crees que todo está perdido?. Dos niños con vidas distintas, dos jóvenes con caminos cruzados y un destino marcado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Me presento aquí con una idea, que no se que les parezca y si quieran que continúe, así que los invito a que lean esto poco que escribí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué es lo que hace que la vida sea distinta? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tener una esperanza cuando crees que todo está perdido?

En estas tierras lo único a lo que te puedes atener si tus padres mueren antes de que cumplas los 15 años, es a vivir en un orfanato hasta que los cumplas, y después de eso, esperar a que salga la jaula, conteniéndonos a todos nosotros, después de eso, esperar a que seas comprado por una familia bondadosa, que no te trate peor de lo que te han tratado hasta ahora.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis padres murieron en un ataque, a pesar de pertenecer a una importante familia, mi hermano Itachi y yo, no pudimos librarnos de ir a ese horrendo lugar.

Una vez que llegamos, nos despojaron de las pocas pertenencias que teníamos y nos pusieron con chicos de nuestra edad, yo apenas tenía 8 años y mi hermano 12, por lo que no pudimos estar juntos, en este lugar, no solo hay chicos de nuestras tierras, también de muchas otras donde han atacado y han ganado esas tierras, aunque oficialmente no sean de ellos.

Después de separarnos nos asignan una actividad específica, jardinero, campesino, sirviente y los más afortunados son los soldados, los cuales, tienen más privilegios y al cumplir los 15 años, son llevados al palacio para trabajar para el gobierno, claro que para eso, tienes que sobrevivir al igual que todos los demás; no tenemos atención medica, mucho menos una buena alimentación, cuando nos llevan a asearnos, lo hacen como si fuéramos animales, nos colocan en cuartos a todos juntos y después dejan caer chorros de agua helada, muchas veces nos dejan ahí hasta que nos sequemos, por lo que muchos enferman y mueren días después, yo he aprendido poco a poco a evitar las enfermedades, alejándome de quienes las portan claro, cuando la comida no está en buen estado también evito comerla, aunque eso implique pasar hambre.

Desde que entre aquí, no he visto a Itachi, pero por lo que sé, fue seleccionado para ser guerrero y es uno de los mejores, por lo que es probable que el salga de aquí el año entrante cuando cumpla 13, sin embargo yo apenas comenzaba a entrenar con mi papa cuando atacaron la zona donde vivíamos, por lo que no tengo experiencia con las armas y no fui seleccionado para ir con mi hermano, de haber sido diferente, sé que mi hermano haría cualquier cosa para cuidarme y que yo estuviera bien.

Yo estoy en el área de sirvientes, aun me sorprende que haya llegado a este lugar, pues creo que tengo mucha capacidad para ir con las armas, pero no puedo hacer nada por estar en otra área.

Junto conmigo esta un chico, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, también mataron a sus padres, solo que él está aquí desde antes que yo, al parecer desde que tiene 4, cuando el viejo que lo cuidaba murió y lo encontraron, no sabe muchas palabras y el algo inquieto, mucho de lo que digo no lo entiende, supongo que es porque no estuvo mucho con alguien que le enseñara, por lo que me esfuerzo por enseñarle un poco antes de que nos manden a dormir.

A pesar de que llevo aquí unos meses aun no puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre, recuerdo su sonrisa, y como se esforzaba por mantenernos unidos a todos, a mi padre, quien a pesar de ser un hombre rudo y muchas veces frio, no dejaba de ser cariñoso con nosotros, y por supuesto, mi hermano, quien nunca me dio la espalda y ante todo prefirió mi bienestar.

.

.

.

_¿Qué es lo que te lleva a ver la vida diferente? ¿Qué es lo que le da sentido, una vez que sientes que ya nada puede cambiar?_

_He crecido en este mundo, he aceptado cada norma que pone el gobierno, al principio, tanto mi familia como yo, nos negábamos a aceptar las nuevas normas que tenían, pero con el pasar de los años, nos dimos cuenta de que, si queríamos seguir siendo importantes y reconocidos, teníamos que aceptar las normas, vivir con ellas._

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y desde que murieron mis padres vivo con mi tía Tsunade Senju y su primo Jiraiya, por suerte ambos llegaron a donde yo estaba antes de que me llevaran al centro de capacitación como lo llaman, actualmente, lo más importante para cualquier persona es mostrarse poderosa ante los demás, esto muchas veces se demuestra teniendo más sirvientes o mas tierras, en nuestro caso, mantenemos ambas, pues Jiraiya, es uno de los jefes de justicia. _

_Tengo 7 años, pero no soy fácil de engañar, se que en ese lugar donde llevan a los niños que no tienen papas les hacen cosas malas, y muchos de ellos mueren. En casa hay algunos chicos en el jardín, a los cuales no me dejan hablarles pero estoy segura de que ellos estuvieron ahí._

_Mi educación es muy exigente, dicen que tengo que aprender muchas cosas antes de que cumpla los 15, no sé qué es lo que esperan de mi en un futuro, pero les debo tanto que solo puedo dar lo mejor de mí, y cumplir con sus expectativas._

…

_Hace apenas unos años las cosas comenzaron a cambar radicalmente, un nuevo gobernante tomo el poder y las cosas cambiaron, no importaba si tu familia era importante o no, si tenían cargos poderosos o no, lo único que importaba era el territorio al cual quisiera expandirse el gobernador._

_¿Cómo mantenerse a salvo?, siendo uno de ellos, mi tía Tsunade dice, que para lograr algo grande en este nuevo mundo, muchas veces tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gusten, pero aun así deberás hacerlas._

_A mis 7 años, ya entiendo lo que es la muerte y la obediencia, mis padres murieron no porque el gobernador quisiera nuestra propiedad, mis padres se la hubieran dado sin pensarlo, pero lo que ellos nunca harían, seria matar al niño que a sus pies pedía ayuda después de haber escapado de aquella zona, a la cual, todo niño teme, como si fuera una horrible pesadilla, lo peor, es que es realidad._

_Lo único que deseo, es mantenerme con vida, y cuando sea grande, defenderé a todos los niños de ese lugar, no importa cuántas casas tenga que comprar para que ellos estén ahí._

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hey!

¿Qué les ha parecido?

¿Creen que deba continuar? O ¿Lo dejo ahí?

Déjenme su comentario, díganme que les pareció, si debería convertirlo en fic, o solo dejarlo con este capítulo, después de dejar su comentario agreguen la historia a favoritos, así sabrán si la continuo o la pongo como finalizada.

Cualquier comentario es aceptado, y si hay preguntas con gusto las responderé.

Sé que la idea no es del todo clara aun, si continua, esperare poder poner las cosas en orden, entiendan que esto fue así como una idea, que llega en ese momento menos esperado y decides escribirla para no perderla.

Un muy feliz año nuevo, un poquito atrasado, a todos los lectores y escritores, que este sea un estupendo año.

Saludos a todos!

Nos leemos pronto!

Atte: Kureny Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Bueno gracias a los comentarios que han dejado, aquí está la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Los personajes son propiedad de M.K. mientras que la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Más comentarios al final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que estoy en este lugar, aunque realmente siento que ha pasado más tiempo desde que estoy aquí, deje de llorar, pero también de reír y de hablar, me había vuelto completamente callado, apenas y respondía lo necesario cuando se me pedía, solo con Naruto hablaba de vez en cuando.

Naruto cada día antes de dormir repetía la misma frase "Un día saldré de aquí, y después de trabajar muy duro llegaré a ser una persona importante, y lucharé por acabar con este lugar"; sabia que eso era imposible, pero no mataría la esperanza que tenia, lo único que lo mantenía con vida en este lugar.

…

Comenzábamos un nuevo día en este lugar, todo era rutina, así que sabíamos que hacer, antes de que los guardias o cuidadores llegaran, así evitábamos muchos problemas.

Apenas nos levantábamos, acomodábamos los viejos futones en los que dormíamos, junto con la manta que nos mantenía calientes durante las noches, después nos colocábamos la ropa que utilizábamos para poder ser identificados dependiendo de nuestra área de trabajo, para finalmente colocarnos en filas y esperar a que llegaran por nosotros.

Todo el lugar estaba completamente vigilado, con tal de que ninguno de los que estábamos ahí pudiéramos escapar, muchos lo intentaron, pero al ser descubiertos por los vigilantes, fueron severamente castigados frente a todos, dejándonos en claro que eso le pasaría a cualquiera que quisiera escapar. La crueldad con la que fueron golpeados y finalmente asesinados, mataron en el resto de nosotros las esperanzas de poder escapar algún día.

Después de caminar a lo largo de los pasillos, llegábamos a un enorme comedor, en el cual nos reuníamos con el resto de los chicos, sin importar nuestras edades o nuestra área, recibíamos una comida realmente pobre y apenas nutritiva, después de 15 minutos, que nos daban para comer, nos organizaban nuevamente en filas y nos dirigíamos a nuestras áreas de trabajo.

Una vez ahí, las actividades eran distintas, en mi área, la encargada de preparar sirvientes, nos enseñaban a mantenernos callados, y obedecer cada una de las ordenes que nos daban, no responder de manera alterada o grosera a pesar de haber cumplido la orden que nos hayan dado y ellos lo nieguen.

Las cosas no eran tan difíciles para nosotros, claro, después de que aprendíamos a guardar silencio. Algunos de los que estaban con nosotros, habían sido enviados a otras áreas de trabajo rudo, por ejemplo a las áreas de construcción, en las cuales su tarea principal era cargar pesadas cargas de piedras, tierra o metales, todo bajo el ardiente sol.

Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos atendiendo a uno de nuestros instructores, el más tranquilo de todos, cuando llego uno de los superiores, pidiendo a los instructores que llevaran a los "gusanos" como solían llamarnos a los chicos de entre 8 y 10 años, a una de las salas, pues una de las familias había solicitado chicos de esa edad para servir a su hija.

Así lo hicieron, nos llevaron a todos los chicos que estábamos en ese rango de edades, en el cual, apenas entrabamos Naruto y yo, pues ya estábamos cerca a cumplir los 11 años, lo que me hacia recordar cuánto tiempo más nos quedaba en este lugar.

Una vez frente a la familia, todos intentábamos llamar su atención, unos haciendo pequeñas reverencias, otros transformando su mirada en una de suplica y unos cuantos más, nos hacíamos a la idea de lo poco probable que era que nos eligieran, por lo que no nos preocupamos por llamar su atención.

-Me llevare a esos dos- Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco, por lo que de inmediato volteamos a ver de quienes se trataba, al instante nos dimos cuenta de que nos señalaba a Naruto y a mi -¿estás de acuerdo Sakura? – pregunto a la niña que los acompañaba, a lo que ella solo asintió.

-Haga favor de acompañarme para arreglar todo, en tanto ellos estarán listos para irse con ustedes- Hablo el director del "centro de tortura", como solíamos llamarlo.

…

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos camino a lo que sería nuestro nuevo "hogar", me sentía un poco triste, pues no pude ver a mi hermano antes de salir de ese lugar, pero aun así no lo demostraba.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, vimos una enorme casa frente a nosotros, donde en la parte delantera había un hermoso jardín, en el cual, había al menos 8 hombres trabajando para que el jardín se viera limpio y cuidado.

Sin mencionar una palabra seguimos al hombre de cabello blanco hasta una construcción que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, oculta detrás de algunos árboles, lo que disimulaba su existencia. Una vez ahí, nos llevo hasta uno de los cuartos, donde había dos camas.

-Vivirán aquí ambos, a las 7 am deben estar donde inician las escaleras, en la espera de que nosotros bajemos, deben haber desayunado para ese entonces, en la cocina la encargada les dará su comida, si enferman deben decírmelo de inmediato, por hoy pueden quedarse aquí y descansar, o tomar una ducha, ponerse ropa limpia y recorrer la casa-

-Muchas gracias- respondí haciendo una reverencia y manteniéndola por un momento, a lo que Naruto me imito de inmediato.

Cuando se fue el hombre, de inmediato Naruto comenzó a saltar de alegría, al parecer apenas había terminado de analizar la situación y entendía que habíamos salido de aquel horrible lugar.

-Naruto, recuerda lo que nos enseñaron ahí, es la clave para no regresar-

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?-

-No menciones nada de lo que sucede, respeta a quienes han salvado tu vida, obedece cada una de sus ordenes sin importar lo estúpida sea, aun si es error de ellos, di que ha sido tuyo, cumple al pie de la tetra cada castigo que se te imponga, sin importar cuál sea la causa- terminé de recordar a Naruto todo lo que nos mencionaban en ese lugar, las reglas básicas, como solían llamarlas, para nosotros, las leyes de supervivencia.

-Tranquilo teme, no lo he olvidado, pero realmente estoy emocionado con todo esto, nunca creí que podríamos salir de ahí antes de la edad establecida- Me alegraba verlo feliz, y aun más me alegraba que siguiera a mi lado, pues por los últimos años, había sido el único que me apoyaba.

…

Después de tomar un baño y ponernos ropa más adecuada, nos dirigimos a la casa principal, dentro había muchos hombres, unos jóvenes y otros más ancianos, pero todos vistiendo de la misma manera, una mujer se acerco a nosotros, llevaba además del "uniforme" un delantal, por lo que me di cuenta de que se trataba de la mujer de la cocina.

-Ustedes deben ser los chicos nuevos, me da gusto que hayan llegado, Jiraiya-sama ya me había dicho que vendrían- nos miro detenidamente, examinándonos de la cabeza a los pies – Están demasiado delgados, no creo que aguantes el ritmo de trabajo si están así, acompáñenme, les daré algo para que coman, deben estar hambrientos-

Comenzamos a seguir a aquella mujer, me pareció muy agradable, me recordaba a mi madre, Naruto estaba entusiasmado, por fin comería algo diferente. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, lo primero que vi fue una enorme mesa repleta de comida que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

-Vamos chicos, la comida aun está caliente, así que coman mucho, crezcan y sean fuertes-

En mi mente esas palabras hicieron eco, ¿hace cuanto tiempo había escuchado esas palabras por última vez?

Miré a la mujer y a Naruto, era como estar nuevamente rodeado por una familia, y eso éramos, ¿no?, Naruto y yo hermanos y esta mujer, de la cual no sabía su nombre, era como nuestra madre.

…

Comimos hasta no poder más, parecía que llevábamos años son comer una sola migaja de pan; después, nos dirigimos a los cuartos donde habíamos llegado en un principio, listos pata ponernos otro cambio de ropa y dormir, estaba ansioso por comenzar mis actividades, por mostrar lo bueno que podía llegar a ser y claro, ayudaría a Naruto en todo.

-Oye Sasuke-

-¿Qué es lo que haces Naruto? – pregunte al verlo con una enorme bata.

-Creo que con esto dormiremos, ¿porqué no te pones la tuya?-

-Eso haré Naruto, tranquilo, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar-

-¿Crees que realmente nos quieran aquí?- pregunto Naruto con sus ojos apenas cristalizados por las lagrimas.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Naruto, estaremos bien aquí, pero tenemos que esforzarnos mucho-

Solo asintió y se dirigió a su cama, yo tome mi bata, me la puse, y también me metí bajo las cobijas que reposaban en la cama. Sabía que mañana comenzaría el verdadero trabajo, por ahora, solo me dedicaría a descansar y tomar todas las energías que pudiera.

.

…

-Estás seguro de que será bueno para la niña, ¿no sería mejor poner a unos chicos más grandes?- Pregunto la mujer de cabellos rubios al hombre de cabello blanco.

-Créeme, se sentirá más cómoda con ellos-

-Confiaré en ti-

-Tranquila, mañana comenzaran su entrenamiento, así podrán protegerla de cualquier peligro-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!

Gracias a todos (as), por los comentarios que han dejado, gracias también por seguir esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto.

Dejen sus comentarios, y díganme que les pareció el capitulo.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
